Sirius Thule
by Y2R-Aguilar
Summary: Despertar del letargo de la muerte y ni siquiera saber donde estas, bueno eso es lo que Sirius Thule piensa, mientras busca saber donde esta se pondra a recordad su vida en una simple historia


**Sirius Thule**

De repente abres los ojos o eso crees, te tocas la cara y si, están abiertos, "¿pero qué paso?" te preguntas, pues te tocas los ojos con cuidado y ¡oh sorpresa! Estas vivo, te preguntas como, quizás la diosa destino te tiene algo preparado, a pesar de estar con los ojos bien abiertos la verdad es que solo hay oscuridad, pero mientras piensa que paso aquí te pones a repasar tu vida.

Naciste un 23 de septiembre para empezar, en las heladas montañas de Alternia, un lugar demasiado hostil para un pequeño grub y del cual quizás no sobrevivas, un lusus te cuido desde que ganaste las pruebas y gracias a que es un fénix y vuela te ha dado calor y te ha cuidado, creíste que apenas había pasado una pequeña parte de tu ciclo de vida este se moriría, pero azares del destino te tenían una sorpresa: no se murió. Como sea, tú y tu lusus algunas veces salían de la colmena a entrenar tanto física, moral y espiritualmente, ya empezabas a levantar lo que sería tu colmena, tu hogar.

Todavía sigues atrapado de donde quiera que estés, sin luz alguna, te tocas los bolsillos si te han robado algo, algo que dudamos ya que donde sea que estés como te podrían robar, tu nariz olfatea algo y… eres tú, hermano necesitas un baño por el amor al Emperador, pero en fin, ¿Dónde diablos estas y por qué esta oscuro?

Un día tu y tu lusus exploraron tantos lugares de donde aprendías de las costumbres espirituales, pero fue en Jamaiternia donde descubriste una planta de la cual te volverías fanático y que abarcaría gran parte de tu vida y de tu día a día, le llamaban Cannabis y apenas oliste su aroma, prohibido para cualquier cuerdo, te enamoraste de esa planta, a escondidas de tu lusus te llevaste algunos tallos y con cuidados lograste plantar y cosechar esa planta en tu colmena, esa hierba según tú te "inspiraba" aunque vieras cosas que alguien con sentido común no vería, solo la metías en tu pipa, la fumabas y sentías que jugabas "avioncito" con el mismo Dios, bueno, eso fue el momento que te cambio.

Volviendo a lo que nos ocupa, de repente quieres fumar, solo que no tienes cerillos, así que decides mover tus brazos para ver dónde estabas, al momento tocas algo, sigues sintiendo, era suave y algo duro, descubriste que era madera y tocas hacia todos lados, arriba, abajo, de los lados, adelante y atrás, si, era madera, estabas rodeado de madera, pero todavía con la incógnita de donde estabas, te pusiste a pensar y en eso volviste a recordar.

Durante el tiempo que pasaste hasta cumplir los 6 ciclos te dedicaste de lleno a leer libros sobre caballeros y los antiguos textos de fe de la antigua religión troll además de uno llamado "Golpes de Puntos de Presión" y muchos otros. Durante ese tiempo aprendiste sobre un tal "Sufferer" y te bebiste sus palabras mientras te "inspirabas", todas sus enseñanzas y promesas se te quedaron y se volvieron el canon de tu vida. Cumpliste los 6 ciclos, te despediste de tu lusus y claro, te llevaste una provisión de aquella hierba, entraste al ejercito troll, pero debido a tu devoción y moral te ascendieron a rango de "Capellán de batalla", te aburriste y dejaste el ejército, te persiguieron para regresarte pero lograste hacerlos cambiar de opinión gracias a tu "hierba", se iban llenos de risa que te dejaron ir, que guay.

Muy bien, ya sabes que está muy oscuro y estas rodeado de madera, pero ¿Qué más? No te es suficiente saber solo esas dos cosas, espera que tonto eres, tienes una lámpara en tus… rastas, si supieras cada cosa que se puede esconder en ellas ((aparte de piojos y algo de hierba)) ya hubieras muerto y ni siquiera habrías terminado, mientras escarbas en tu cabello regresas a lo de los recuerdos.

Un día caminando por ahí bajo efectos de tus "inspiraciones" te encontraste con una joven troll bastante hermosa, algo escotada y vestida como cualquiera, pero muy bonita, te presentaste a ella y te contesto en un idioma del cual no tenías idea hasta que descubres que puedes hablar en su idioma, se llamaba Damara y cuando te lanzo su humo de cigarro barato sacaste tu pipa y se pusieron a competir a ver quién echaba más humo, tu ganaste, obvio, años de práctica. Ella tuvo que aceptar la derrota y cuando quiso probar tu pipa ella cayó bajo los efectos de la hierba y de inmediato tú y Damara reían como hienas anestesiadas con "gas de la risa" para después terminar sin ropa y en una cama al día siguiente, te despediste de ella y nunca más la volviste a ver, ella sí que sabía "divertirse" y nunca lo olvidarías.

Seguías buscando y das con lo que andabas buscando, la maldita linterna, la enciendes y revisas todo el lugar, estabas rodeado de madera, como si en una caja estuvieras, no tenía agujeros y estaba bien cerrada, checaste y uno de los lados se sentía como muy presionado hacia dentro, volviste a ponerte a pensar y luego regresaste a lo de los recuerdos.

Otro día andando por ahí te tropezaste con alguien y era una chica, lo único que viste primero de ella era uno de sus ojos, tenía 7 pupilas, como si de una araña se tratara, te ayudo a levantarte y se presentó ante ti, sería una de las personas de las cuales jamás te separarías o de plano olvidarías, se llamaba Aranea, llegaba tarde a un encuentro con su moirail , ella te pregunto si querías acompañarla, tu amablemente y sonriente aceptaste, le preguntaste ¿Quién es la persona que vería usted señorita? Y te contesto con otro nombre de otra persona de la cual jamás te separarías, Aranea te contesto "se llama Meenah Peixes".

Muy bien, ya tenías luz, estabas en una caja de madera y en uno de los lados algo hacia presión hacia adentro, te aburriste y decidiste a hacer algo que en muchas veces haces: tomar tu pipa y ponerte "inspirado". Inhalabas y exhalabas esa hierba de tu pipa y el lugar se llenaba de humo, pensando en todo eso y saber dónde estabas, entonces el humo te abre la mente y vuelves a explorar en tus recuerdos.

Ese par de chicas eran diferentes, una era tranquila y amable, la otra era algo intratable pero divertida, la primera noche que pasaste con ellas era algo confusa, tu les mostraste tu hobbie que obvio era la "inspiración" el humo era poderoso que contagio el efecto a ambas chicas, la niña araña y la chica pez se pusieron risueñas contigo y lo que sigue es algo más confuso… se desvistieron, encamaron y divirtieron, como sea, desde ese dia pasaste buenos momentos con ellas, reían, lloraban, se enojaban, peleaban y claro, se "inspiraban" pero la pasaron bien.

Ahora sabias que estabas encerrado en una caja de madera, un lado tenía presión hacia adentro y estabas vivo… pero claro, lo descubriste, estabas muerto, en una caja de madera y uno de los lados tenía presión, pensaste y supiste que era piedra y tierra, si, estabas enterrado y varios metros bajo tierra, ahora tu misión era salir, ya que el humo de tu pipa te asfixiaba, y debiste terminar con tus recuerdos.

Todo entre tu, Aranea y Meenah iba bien, ¿pero qué paso? Pues que Peixes un día, el mismo en el que ocurrieron los hechos del Scratch se volvió loca y dispuso de matar a todos sus amigos, entre ellos a la facilona de Damara y la amable Aranea, que quizás sentía algo por ti. Tu intentaste convencer a Meenah de que se detuviera, ella no quería, la presión la tenía histérica, seguías intentado pero ella te dio una patada en el abdomen y te mando a la pared, vomitaste sangre pero le dijiste que estos hechos tarde o temprano se repetirían y le pesarían. Meenah sollozo, te miro y te dijo "perdóname Siry, perdóname por lo que te hare, te quiero mi fumetas" para después clavarte su tridente en el corazón, en resumen, te mato y le dolió, después de eso sucedió el Scratch y ya de ahí no sabes más.

Bien, ya repasaste tu vida completa, ahora busca la maldita manera de salir, te concentraste un rato y en un abrir de ojos rompiste la puerta y el ataúd se abrió, no te enterraron con mucha tierra encima, algo es algo. Ahora te levantas de entre los muertos, algo no común por acá, te levantaste, tosiste, te dijiste "que bien se siente estar muerto, pero es mejor estar vivo", ahora tenías vida de nuevo pero los trolls y amigos que conociste ya no existe ((bueno, algunos sí)) y ahora tu deber era encaminar a los demás a evitar lo que paso cuando moriste, pero conociéndote pensaste que mejor mañana empezabas, era hora de "Inspirarse".


End file.
